


Letters

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Pocket Monsters Edition) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Age Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And different head-canons, Begins Pre-Series, Daigo is a Teenager Here, Elementary School goes to 6th Grade kind of like Japan, Gen, Haruka has a different name, Haruka is an Elementary Schooler, Haruka is more her father's daughter, Letters, More Game!Verse than Anime or Manga, Mostly Gen, Neither of them realize they know each other til later, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"When Shiina's class is assigned a Pen Pal for a Project, she finds herself writing to another with Johto-Blood running through their veins -one 'Tsuwabuki Daigo' to be specific. And as they get to know each other, the two form a close friendship through letters exchanged..."Takes place pre-series, Haruka is given a different name for separate AU's to avoid confusion.Pokemon Alpha Sapphire & Omega Ruby, Letters!Verse (As-Is/Two Full Chapters/May Be Continued)





	1. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon being enrolled in a Letter Exchange Program for their Summer Project at school, Shiina waits for the first of what will soon be many letters. Due to her maturity, she has few acquaintances, let alone friends. So it is with a hopeful heart that she wonders if she will finally be able to make her first real friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a version of this written that I like well enough to post. This one is based on an idea of mine spawned from the Shiny Beldum that you get if you got the game around the time it first came out (I got one, but I've decided not to evolve it...maybe, I'm still not sure yet, but I like the primary evolution of the shiny form the best).
> 
> Important things to know for this one:  
> Character Mentions -and Features- include Steven Stone (known by his original Japanese name here, Tsuwabuki Daigo) and the Main Character's parents (Norman Senri -whose name I got from the original Japanese and the english- and his wife). In this World, Kanto and Johto are more 'Japanese' and Hoenn is more English than anything. Which will explain some of the things below. Also, Caroline is an actual Last Name that apparently exists, which you can find out if you google it as a last name.
> 
> In this world, I have Haruka/Shiina looking more like Senri/Norman than her 'mother'. I don't like how they mostly/only use brunettes even if it's a common hair color in that area (Black is as well, after all). Other than that, I have the Gym Leaders going by first name only to 'protect their private lives', which explains why Shiina isn't automatically known as 'the Gym Leader's kid'. (Also, because I'm a bit lazy with figuring out last names for the rest of the leaders since it's not necessary.)
> 
> WARNING: More Notes/Info-Dump at the End. (Placed there to avoid spoilers if you don't want them.)

* * *

 

Her name was Shiina Senri, daughter of Norman and Alyssa (née Caroline) Senri. Norman, who was a Gym Leader, and Alyssa, the kind -though sometimes rather immature- housewife. Her father was rarely home due to the distance he had to travel for his work, and her mother's occasionally childish nature left the couple's only child as the most mature member of the house most of the time.

Then again, considering that neither parent was slow on the uptake (though her mother could be a little oblivious and/or dense at times, she wasn't stupid), it probably shouldn't have been surprising that Shiina herself was a very intelligent individual as well.

At a young age, Shiina had long since learned to be self sufficient (oh, her mother was very caring, and did all the motherly things one would expect, and Shiina loved her, but Shiina herself was stubborn about helping out, and not causing trouble -especially on the rare occasions that her mother, thinking she was alone, would become sad with longing for the man she'd fallen in love with and married). She tried hard in her studies (though certain subjects, of course, still got the best of her -not that she didn't try), and was generally a good child.

Neighbors commented on the perfect fusion of her parents features that she held in her small body. From dark, nearly obsidian tresses that didn't quite fall straight, to her pale blue-grey eyes. All of it, an almost perfect mix of both parents in some for another.

As a strong willed and studious child, Shiina didn't make many friends, however.

In fact, her closest friend was the 'pen pal' that each child had been assigned at the end of their most recent bout of schooling. Mainly to get the children to practice their writing skills (not that Shiina really needed it -not to brag, but she could read and write quite well for her age group) in place of the diary system that had been the previous tradition in summer assignments.

It hadn't been so bad, honestly. And even after most other children had dropped the assignment in favor of other things, Shiina would kept up her correspondence with her partner, since they hadn't seemed to have minded the bother.

Still, she sometimes wondered just who her partner really was, considering his penchant for traveling (or so he said).

Not to mention that it was all his fault that her interest in rocks (or more specifically, shiny and/or smooth ones) came into existence.

It wasn't all bad, though, as they would exchange little trinkets and gifts to each other (mostly her partner sending this or that interesting rock with an explanation that never seemed to not pique her curiosity). She had learned so many things from her partner, and seeing as he had been willing to keep up the relationship, why stop?

Either way, they would both be in for a surprise the day they actually met each other face to face.

* * *

The first letter hadn't really been very personal. More of a generic introduction of self, and a polite 'thank you' to the other party for agreeing to be her writing partner. It was definitely more interesting than the few other children in the area she lived in at the time. And much more interesting than going out under the hot summer sun, when she could stay inside where there was cool air conditioning to relax under.

Still, she'd made an effort, at least, vaguely curious as to who her partner could possibly be as she waited for a response from the first letter that had been sent out the other day in class under their teacher's supervision. Really, it was more curiosity than excitement that had her running out when she saw the postal-messenger gull (most people that had them tended to use Taillow, Wingull, or their evolutions -any Bird Type, really- to send letters since it was faster than having it travel by land) heading for their mail post.

Not quite able to quell the smile on her face, she rushed out to meet it. Something which had surprised her mother, considering how lackadaisical she tended to be in the summer (mostly due to the heat -and the early heat spell that year really hadn't helped, to be honest. She hated the heat).

"Hi!" She greeted, eyes bright as she came to a halt in front of the bird.

"Gull! Wing! Gull!" the water and flying type cawed, shifting as it used its beak to pull out a few envelopes and such for her house.

"Thank you, Wingull," she said politely, accepting the letters and (definitely not) excitedly looking for her own. Yes! There it was! A letter that was specifically addressed to Shiina herself!

With a caw of acceptance, the bird pokemon flew off to continue its job as a messenger-gull.

Running back inside before the heat could do her in (as dramatic as it sounded, it was still true —Shiina just didn't do very well in hot, dry weather, or any kind of heat, really. She was still a child, after all, no matter how mature of one she was), the girl passed all but her own letter to her mother, rushing to the corner of the small house that technically counted as her room.

Slipping into the seat before the writing desk facing the window, Shiina pulled out some paper and a pen before finally opening the letter, scanning it quickly before going over it more slowly as she formulated a reply in her head...

* * *

_Dear Mr. Daigo Tsuwabuki,_

_Hello, my name is Shiina. Thank you for agreeing to be my pen pal. I hope we can get along. I really look forward to seeing (seeing as we can't exactly 'hear' from each other, since we'll be reading letters) from you._

_I've never had a pen pal before, so I'm not completely sure how this is supposed to go. But I hope that we will be able to write to each other often. I am really looking forward to our letter exchange._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiina Senri._

_(P.S.: I'm sorry if the letter is too short, I've never written a letter before, and like I said before, I'm not quite sure if I'm doing this right. Also, are you from Johto or Kanto? Daigo is an Indigo League Region name, isn't it? Sorry if my question is offensive. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.)_

* * *

_Dear Shiina,_

_Just Daigo is fine. Your writing is very mature for your age. And you're welcome, I hope we can get along as well. Considering I was expecting something less well written, I can honestly say that I look forward to our correspondence as well._

_It's fine if you're not sure how to write a letter. I haven't had a pen pal before either, so I suppose we'll both just have to figure it out as we go. As for letter length, I'm sure it'll be fine if we just write about whatever we think or want to write about. (You're doing quite well for a first letter, I promise.) As for the question you added to the end about my name, the answer is yes. I was originally from the Indigo League Region —the Johto region, to be more specific. I actually go by a more Hoenn name here, but I thought it would be nice to use my birth name in our exchange, at least, as I rarely get to use it._

_And on that note, what about you, Shiina? Are you a first generation Hoenn from Johto as well? Senri is a rather rare last name to have in this region, after all. As is Shiina (unless it's simply a different spelling of Sheena —which is still rather rare in Hoenn as far as I'm aware). My last name actually means the same as a type of plant called a Green Leopard Plant that's common in Johto. It uses the kanji for 'stone' and another type of plant sometimes known as 'butterbur'. My first name is pretty generic, though. What about you?_

_My apologies if any of that was confusing. I suppose I should be asking what your likes and dislikes are, among other things. Personally, I'm not all that great with letters either, but I suppose we all have to start somewhere._

_Regardless, I hope your summer is going well._

_Sincerely,_

_Daigo Tsuwabuki_

石蕗 大子 _(Tsuwabuki Daigo in Johto)_

* * *

_Dear Daigo,_

_Thank you for the compliment (and the permission). I wasn't really sure exactly how to start this letter, but it seems we're doing fine? At least, I hope so. As far as likes and dislikes, I suppose I like reading a lot. I don't really get along very well with others in my class, but I do like learning. I like cool colors (like blue and purple, though pink is an exception), and I like my parents. Dad is gone for work a lot, but he usually makes up for it whenever he comes back. And Mom can be a little like a kid at times, but I still love her. It's interesting that you're from Johto though, since my dad was from there when he was younger. I'm not first generation. I think it would've been interesting if I was though._

_As for my name, my last name is actually written with the kanji for a thousand ri, or thousand and logic (it was a little confusing since apparently the kanji can mean different things, but that's okay. It's interesting, I think). My first name is supposedly read weirdly, but it's the kanji for 'poetry' and a female ending that means 'graceful' or something._

_As far as dislikes go, I guess I don't like annoying people? Like I said, I don't particularly get along very well with my classmates, but that's okay. There's plenty of interesting things to do and see, or even find out about. Oh, and I don't like cucumbers. What about you? What are your likes and dislike? Do you have a favorite food? (I like anything so long as it tastes good —but Cucumbers and Pumpkins are just weird.) What about a favorite color? Things you don't like?_

_My summer's been kind of normal, not really boring, but not much seems to happen here -letters aside. I hope your summer is more interesting and fun, at least._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiina Senri (or I suppose Senri Shiina if we were in Johto or Kanto)_

千里 詩娜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading! Just to be safe (though you can probably tell just by looking), this is going to be the start of a rather large info-dump -for those curious enough to read it, anyway. It DOES contain some spoilers, though, if that makes any difference.
> 
> Just thought I should warn you. Otherwise, please, feel free to go ahead.  
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 
> 
> Okay, so, this one is set in one of my two (current) ORAS!Game worlds. Both of which feature the same main character, of which are more alternates than anything. In this one, she knows Steven Stone -who's backstory I've modded to have work with the story idea here- though she doesn't realize it til much later. Steven basically is her 'best friend' through letters and such. And this takes place at least a few years before the game starts (assuming the Main Character -a girl, in this AU- begins her adventure anywhere between ten and twelve).
> 
> Let's see, what else do I need to let you know... Aside from the usual that this may one day be part of a fic or not (I'd rather have more before posted before I make that decision, mostly just typing and posting 'scraps' right now to keep my writing skills sharp), this is basically set in what I like to call the ORAS Letters!Verse. Since it basically diverges from my other idea during the early years with letter correspondence between Steven and Shiina (who is my fem!Main Character, in case that wasn't clear enough). 
> 
> But anyways, mostly based off the idea that that Shiny!Beldum had to come from somewhere, and who better than Steven, who later gives you one anyway? Not to mention, I love poking at plot holes, and altering things to fit my headcanons. At the time I came up with this idea, I hadn't yet beat the game (which I have by now, of course), since I'm usually really busy, and am very slow to play/finish video games.
> 
> Anyways, that should be it (sorry for the blurb, you really didn't have to read if you don't want to), aside from the fact that the 'letters' at the end are just the first few, and may or may not continue to be a pattern if I ever get around to posting more. Either way, it's currently more of a friendship!themed scrap (though that may change), and some explanation of the characters, if I never get around to doing things. I'll probably try to find a (at least slightly) different name for the other ORAS!Story idea I have.


	2. Letters Exchanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiina and Daigo ponder their prospective writing partners, along with a few other things.
> 
> Meanwhile, at least one or more of Daigo's Pokemon find themselves getting into a bit too much mischief. Daigo's team is apparently full of either mischievous or troublesome Pokemon, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously known as "Letters 2 You" for lack of any better ideas...yeah, tacky, right?
> 
> Anyways, totally didn't expect to actually get this done. I had to rewrite it a couple times though, so I guess it wasn't easy either. But anyways, have some more of my ORAS, Letters!Verse. This time with even more Daigo/Steven!
> 
> Yup, that's right. You get some of Steven's Perspective this time around. I'm still not quite satisfied with it, but there it is. The original version actually had him elsewhere with his starter still being a Beldum…which, after trying to rewrite it this time, I realized that it would have already evolved into a Metang at least, oops?
> 
> I headcanon his dad getting him a Beldum as a starter, he'd definitely be able to do it too. And it really goes to show how much of a nerd I am that I actually look up names and such as well as creating a whole timeline to figure these things out. Aha...ha. (I even looked up a bunch of stuff for this thing… I put way too much effort into these.)
> 
> In any case, if I do end up writing more for this (which is actually pretty likely), then it'll be it's own story/series. I figure if I can churn out three or more chapters of an idea, then I'm less likely to lose interest in actually writing it. Then again, I'm the type to do too much planning and research just for these things either way if it 'interests' me enough, as mentioned above…
> 
> I even started making a timeline and gave them birthdays! Actual Birthdays! In regards to that, I head-canon Steven as a Pisces/Aries, by the way. And Shiina's definitely a Libra. Head-canon says Steven's birthday is March 20/21ist, and Shiina gets the end of September. :D
> 
> ...I put way too much thought into these things. And most of them still end up only being scraps…aha…ha.
> 
> Siiiiighhhh.
> 
> Anyways, most of Shiina's 'mistakes' are on purpose, and basically copy-pasta information from the previous scrap -er, chapter- in regards to the Letters!Verse.
> 
> (Also, you get to see Steven's 'current' team, too. So, uh...enjoy? ...And some other head-canon's of mine, too, while we're at it.)

* * *

 

_Dear Shiina,_

_If compliments bother you, just think of it as a truth. You're doing quite well as far as I'm concerned (I've seen some of the letters a few of my year-mates have gotten. Really, you're advanced compared to their more childish scrawls, trust me). I like learning as well, though more about stones and different rocks and such. It's very interesting, and I usually have a lot of questions about it. Such as: how do evolutionary stones trigger evolution, exactly? Is it simply something genetic? And why only certain types and not others?_

_But I digress. I'm rather fond of blue as well (though I also like silver, too), and I get along quite well with my parents when we're together. My father works quite a bit as well, but he usually tries to make time to see us. So it seems we're a bit similar in that regard. I'm afraid my mother has always been a bit frail, so she can't really do or be around quite as much as we'd like. We visit her a lot, though, since the hospital doesn't really suit a woman like her._

_So your father moved here from Johto? That's interesting. That would make you a second generation then. You seem to know quite a bit of Kanji for a second generation. Does your father teach you? Or perhaps you get lessons?_

_As for annoyances, I'm sure we all get annoyed by such people. I'm not very close to my year-mates either, but we get along at least. It makes things much easier if you at least try to get along. Especially when it comes to partner work later. Still, I won't push in that regard, everyone's different, and I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you._

_Food-wise, I can typically make do with almost anything, though I suppose I like foods that are easier or neater to eat, as it makes less of a mess. Cucumbers are alright for me, though they're a bit bland. Pumpkin pie is pretty good? I already mentioned that I'm rather fond of the color blue as well, but I also like the Steel Typing as far as Pokemon and Pokemon Moves, go._

_I plan to become a purely Steel Type Trainer in the future. I do dislike people who make assumptions about me without really knowing me, or simply putting words in my mouth, though. As well as the previously mentioned annoyances. I do like music, however. Mostly classics and instrumentals, though there are a few good vocal artists as well, I suppose. What about you? What kind of music do you like?_

_I'm sorry if your summer has been rather boring, but hopefully it won't stay so for too long. It's been rather warm out, so if you do go out, I hope you remember sun block. (It might just be me, but then, I actually burn rather easily. If you don't, then good for you. That's less for you to worry about.)_

_I wish you a more interesting summer. In the meantime, however, I do hope my letters will suffice._

_Sincerely,_

石蕗 大子

_Tsuwabuki Daigo_

_P.S. I'm assuming we're just going to continue using Johto convention in this regard, as well as naming order at the end. Personally, I just think it looks a lot nicer. But that might just be me._

* * *

_Dear Daigo,_

_Thank you for the summer wishes. I really hope your summer is a lot more interesting than mine! Your letters are always fun to read, and it sounds like you're doing a lot more for the summer too. Do you plan to travel? Or are you still in school? I don't know if you have the same summer break, but Mama says that it might be a little different._

_Compliments don't really bother me. I just don't know how to react to them. Do I just say thank you? Is it rude to deny it if it's what I think? Or is it more rude to agree? In this case I think I can just say thanks. Also, I never really thought of it that way, but when you say it like that, rocks really do sound interesting! And now I'm curious. How does it happen? And what about everstones, they keep the Pokemon from evolving, right? And how come it's only those few rocks that evolve Pokemon? Do they count as precious stones, do you think? And how come they're only in certain areas? Where do you find them, anyways? And how come certain regions have specific places where some Pokemon can evolve but others can't?_

_Like, Leafeon. It's a grass type right? How come you can't just give it a leaf stone and have it evolve? Why does it have to be a specific rock at a specific place?_

_Now I'm really curious! I tried looking in some books at the library, but they didn't tell me anything about that. But I'm digressing (I looked it up, and 'digressing' is a fun word to say too!)_

_I'm sorry your mom is sick. I really hope she feels better soon! But it sounds like our dads are similar. My dad has to go kind of far for his work though, like, more than a few towns away! Sometimes he's gone for weeks, but he always calls us when that happens. So I guess it's not as bad. I hope your dad isn't gone for weeks though! Even if he does call._

_But yeah, dad's from Olivine, I think. He said we live where we do because being by the water 'reminds him of when he still lived in Johto'. Also, I think he just likes being able to train on the sand with his Pokemon though. (Some of them are super lazy, and would rather roll around than train though, which is always funny. Daddy complains that it's really difficult to get all the sand out of their fur, and makes a funny face every time he does, though!)_

_And I guess? I don't really know that many kanji, though. Just a couple that dad teaches me whenever he's here, since he can't teach me every day. I think mom knows some, but she said something about 'encroaching' on daddy and daughter bonding… I don't really get my mom sometimes, but I guess it's okay, since I love her and she loves me. Same with daddy. I would like to get lessons, though. For kanji, I mean._

_I guess I could try to get along more with the others kids. We're sort of more neutral than not getting along, though… Would it be weird to suddenly start talking to them when I didn't used to? I usually work by myself anyways… But then again, I guess we won't always have an odd number of people in class? So I'll try, at least. It makes sense, so you're not forcing, I don't think._

_Cucumbers are just weird to me. I know a lot of people that like Pumpkins, but I like Coconuts more. But I like juice more than Pumpkin-y things though. I've never had Pumpkin Pie, though, so I'll reserve judgement on that. Mom and dad both like pumpkin though, they get kind of excited around fall because it's 'pumpkin season'. I guess I'm just weird? A lot of people don't really like Coconuts, too…_

_I don't really have any particular favorites, as far as Pokemon go. But I guess I like cute Pokemon? There's no specific type for cuteness, though. I think I'd dislike people who made assumptions about me without even trying to get to know me too, though. Oh, but I do like listening to music! Mom and dad both listen to different kinds of music, so I listen to it a lot since I'm at home a lot when I'm not at school or the library._

_We have a lot of books, so I guess I don't really need to go to the Library, but I can't understand all of them, and sometimes I want to know something that's not there, so I still have to go anyway. Not to mention that the Librarian always recommends interesting books! Oh, but you can't listen to music in the library, I don't think. Especially since you're supposed to stay quiet while there. But that's okay, the radio's always on at home anyway. So I hear it whenever I'm at home, and sometimes outside too! Some people carry radios around with them, which I think is a little weird, since they're so big and bulky. But I guess they just really want to listen to music?_

_It's only boring sometimes, when I have nothing to do. But I used to be a lot more bored during other summers. I guess it's because of the letters? It's definitely a lot more interesting than last year's diary thing. (It's really, really difficult remembering to write everything down every day! But with letters, it's not quite every day… More enough that it's not tedious and it's definitely more exciting to get letters! Even if they end up being a lot longer than the diary entries. So it's definitely not boring!)_

_I hope you have an interesting summer too, though! And that it's as fun for you as it is for me to get and answer these letters! (Oh, but I hope they're not too long and boring? If longer letters bother you, please tell me! I'll try not to get side-tracked next time!)_

_Sincerely,_

千里 詩娜

_Senri Shiina_

_P.S. It's okay! I'm going to do it too, since it's a lot more interesting! I like how it looks that way better too, so it's not just you!_

* * *

Shiina stared at her letter, wondering if maybe she  _had_  ended up writing too much. She normally wasn't quite so talkative, but it was just somehow different when it came to writing.

She really hadn't expected to enjoy the letter exchange as much as she was, even more so since her writing partner was a lot older than her! His handwriting was really nice, too. Especially compared to her own childish scrawls.

She tried her best to write neatly, of course, but there were places where she'd get excited and start writing faster. Maybe she should rewrite her letter?

Then again, she didn't really want to have to start over and write all those pages over again. Not to mention that the Mail Bird would be here soon!

Looking at the clock on the wall, Shiina blinked. Huh, she took a lot longer to write her letter than she'd thought.

Pushing back from the writing desk, Shiina places the stapler on top so the papers wouldn't go flying off from the breeze coming in through the open window before rummaging around the desk for an envelope to stick the papers in. It wouldn't do to give the messenger bird a bulky roll of papers when she could very well stick it in one, after all.

Carefully creasing the papers so they'd fit, she stuffed them in, sealing it and addressing it like she was supposed to. It was getting easier the more letters she wrote, and she really did enjoy writing to Daigo. Enough that she was starting to get nervous that he wouldn't like the long response… But he'd given a kind of long response too, right? So… so it was okay if she did too, wasn't it?

Still, she was sure they'd only be getting longer if the pattern kept up. It probably would have been a lot easier if they could just talk face to face… But then, maybe Daigo wouldn't take her as seriously as he seemed to now. She had the feeling that by the end of his letter he'd forgotten she was only in Elementary School.

Then again, she did read a lot and doing so definitely let her pick up a more...mature...writing style. There were mistakes, of course, she was still only a kid after all, but for the most part, she felt she'd done really well. No run-ons and such. And she was pretty sure their letters were longer than her classmate's were. (No one really liked having to do summer homework, after all -even if it was more interesting in this case.)

As she dithered, though, still contemplating whether or not to start over and shorten the letter, however, the cries of approaching messenger birds came through the window.

No choice, she'd have to send it now if she didn't want to wait another day or more for the mail Wingull to be back. Hastily sticking a stamp on the envelope, Shiina hurried out the door to catch the bird before it left.

"Wait!" she cried, just as the Wingull delivering their mail was about to take off. "Please wait! I have a letter!" She exclaimed, slowing down to a stop in front of the bird and taking a moment to catch her breath before offering the flying water type her envelope.

"Wingull! Wing!" the flying type cawed, shifting so it could take the letter in its beak and stuff it into one side of its messenger bag.

Beaming at the bird, Shiina giggled. "Thanks, Wingull!"

The bird crooned, accepting her thanks with a slight tilt of the beak before taking off. "Wing-Wing!" the bird crowed, flying a few loops above her before taking off with a call of its name.

Shiina watched it go with a smile, once again starting to get excited by the response her letter would get. Waiting until the bird was out of sight, she ran back into the house to find her mother.

Maybe they could have a snack and then she could help with whatever was left of the chores. And maybe she'd know if daddy would be coming home soon. It'd been awhile since he'd last come back, after all. So surely he'd be due back soon? Especially if he started taking to a pattern as he had been as of late.

Happy at the thought of being able to see her father again, Shiina giggled, still smiling as she rushed to the kitchen to see if her mom was still there.

 

* * *

 

Nearly two days later would find a bluish haired teen at his desk, reading a letter written by a certain writing partner of his.

Chuckling at some of the girl's responses, the sixteen year old couldn't help but smile in amusement. He had worried for a while that his last letter would be a bit difficult to follow after having already sent it, but it seemed that she'd managed to respond just fine. In fact, it seemed that she was enjoying their exchange just as much as he had (surprisingly enough) grown to.

Still, though there were still quite a few things she could improve on in her writing, she was still at an age where she could definitely get away with it. Her view on things was definitely amusing, though.

He assumed the 'bulky radios' she was talking about were boom boxes, and she'd brought up a couple of good questions as well. It was somewhat impressive that she was already doing 'research' at her age, but then, considering that the world they lived in allowed for eleven year old's to set out on journeys all by themselves...

Actually, no, it was still somewhat impressive. Most kids her age (assuming she was around six or seven like most of those partaking in the letter exchange were) wouldn't want to be stuck inside doing research let alone going to a library to read. Even he hadn't at that age. Then again, they'd moved to Hoenn soon after he'd turned seven, so he'd been too busy being both nervous and excited on the boat ride over.

Still, he never would have guessed that signing up for a Letter Exchange would have gotten him such an interesting Penpal. Especially since he'd only done it for the extra credit when his teacher had offered it. (So maybe he was a bit too studious, could you really blame him, though? If he was going to do something, he wanted to do it well, after all!)

Then again, he hadn't really planned to take any classes at all this summer. It wasn't like taking one or two extra classes for the summer would really change much by way of his graduating, after all. He didn't plan on taking over for his dad anytime soon, anyway. And he planned to start travelling again soon, since he only had about a week or so of classes left. And he definitely wasn't planing on taking any classes for the second half of the summer.

Besides, he wanted to get back to Mossdeep before fall classes started up, and he wanted to be able to take his time getting there (there were a couple of places he wanted to check out, after all, the Dewford Granite Caves, among them).

Looking out the window of the spacious flat he shared with his father while in Rustboro, he played with his pen for a bit, trying to decide what to write as his thoughts wandered. Maybe he could ask one of the scientists working under his father about some of the things she'd brought up. Especially since even he wasn't quite sure of some of the answers, either.

Certainly  _someone_  would know how evolution stones formed? That was, assuming it wasn't considered 'obscure'. He hoped not. That question was going to bug him if he didn't find out. In particular the one about leaf stones and the Mossy Rocks in Sinnoh (or so he assumed she meant). It was one he never would have thought of himself (at least, not until he finally visited Sinnoh -and later Unova and Kalos- of course).

These letters were really making him think, and they definitely made his summer a lot more interesting. After all, it wasn't like he did much outside of his classes either.

In fact, his father had laughed about him being 'too serious' at times, particularly over his studies. Rather, especially during his studies.

Now he'd definitely have to make time for a trip to the Sinnoh region to see if he could learn more about the Mossy Rocks in… Eterna Forest, wasn't it? Or maybe it was the Eternal Forest… He'd have to double check.

Well, regardless, he still had time. And it wasn't like he couldn't wait a little bit longer, either way, since he only had a year or two left of his studies, before he could (finally) graduate. As mentioned, he  _did_  plan on taking over for his father…eventually.

He still wanted (and had long since begun planning) to take a world trip once he did graduate, after all. No doubt he'd be tied down once he came back, anyway. And really, it was more of a contingency in case he didn't find something else to do before his father retired (which didn't look to be very soon at all, regardless).

Contingencies were important after all. Who knew if his pursuit of knowledge (more specifically, about rocks) would be able to bear fruit? That would simply be the best case scenario. Or maybe he'd keep it as a hobby like his father did. It was a shared hobby, after all. And it'd be something he could do to in his spare time, and he wouldn't have to stress over whether he could make this or that deadline over what would otherwise have been something that he'd have otherwise enjoyed.

Yeah, thinking about it more, that would definitely be much better. Maybe he could try the gym circuit again while he was at it. Challenge a couple of different gyms -ones he hadn't already beaten, anyway. And it wasn't like he had a full set of badges just yet, either.

Besides, Metin was a lot stronger now than he'd been years ago. So were most of his Pokemon, really.

So maybe he didn't have a full team, but he had enough strong and well-trained Pokemon that he could easily travel wherever he wanted without much problem… Well, 'much' if only because none of his Pokemon could surf, though he did have two fliers. Still, maybe he should get one that could, if only so he didn't have to keep relying on Argyris or Pearce whenever he couldn't get somewhere on foot.

In particular, for the trip going back to Mossdeep. Neither of them were the fastest fliers after all. And it was a little uncomfortable at times regardless, especially considering the fact that neither Skarmory nor Aerodactyl were exactly 'fluffy' or 'feathery' as far as birds went. Skarmory had razor sharp metal rather than downy feathers, after all, and Aerodactyl didn't exactly have feathers...period. That wasn't even mentioning all the ridges that the tough-skinned Pokemon had.

…

Maybe he should invest in a boat... If only to save his skin from more uncomfortable flying. Or even a Pokemon that could learn surf —but what Pokemon fit his type preference and could use surf…?

He paused.

Ah.  _Ah_.

He was such an idiot.

"I could just ask one of the guys at Devon to revive a water type fossil!" He muttered, practically slapping himself as he ran the hand down his face.

If any of his Pokemon had been in the room, they would have sweat.

Thankfully, most were out on the roof since over half of them couldn't exactly get through the door without being returned first.

Which was kind of inconvenient when he was trying to—

Oh, _shit_. He'd forgotten about the letter.

Well, he did have another day or so before the Messenger Gull returned. He needed to do a little questioning and research before he started writing a response anyways.

But first—to check on his Pokemon.

It had been rather (surprisingly) quiet so far, after all. In fact, far  _too_  quiet considering that at least half his team had mischievous streaks as wide as the city.

And that not even mentioning that their sense of humor was kind of... _terrible_...to begin with.

Hearing a screech from outside the window, the teen winced. Speak of the devil...

He'd have to apologize to the neighbors for that if they started complaining about the raucous. Argyris could get pretty loud when he wanted to, after all.

Even with the building's soundproof walls. And especially when said screeching was followed by the sound of the usual suspects causing chaos and yelling loudly enough that he could still hear it _quite_  clearly from where he was —even if it was slightly muffled by distance. (Even _if_ the window was open.)

Steven sighed. Looks like he'd be spending the next thirty to forty minutes playing mediator then. Sticking his head out the window, he called up to the Pokemon that had settled on the open roof. " _Bedros—!! You better clean up whatever mess you made up there!_ "

The resulting shriek of denial was followed by angry screeching and cawing, the teen barely duck in time to avoid a screeching spinning blur shoot past.

"...That...was a little overkill, wasn't it…?" He sweat, peeking out before staring back down towards the still rotating Baltoy as it toppled over dizzily.

" _Skar-mory, Skar—!_ "

Apparently not, as far as Argyris was concerned. Ah, well. Better get out there and see if everyone else was alright...and figure out just what had set the Skarmory off so much.

"B-Bal~toy...Ba~al…~" muttered Bedros, eyes spinning.


End file.
